


Umbrella

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining when they met</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

It is raining the first time Alfons meets him. He is sitting on the steps of the boarding house in which Alfons has a room, his head down, with his long blond hair plastered against his face. Water is dripping off of his hair, his face and his long brown coat. Alfons is sure that he must be soaked through.

Before he has even thought it through, Alfons holds out his umbrella, shielding the stranger from the rain. "Who are you?" he asks. "What are you doing on my doorstep?"

The stranger lifts his head to look up at Alfons, and the German boy is struck dumb at the sight.

The blond man's face is as wet as the rest off him, water dripping from his chin. It is lean, edging into thin, and Alfons suspects that the stranger has not been eating properly. Still, it is a handsome face that has probably been the desire of more than a few young women.

But it the stranger's eyes which captivate Alfons. The soaking wet stranger has the most unusual eyes he has ever seen. They are beautiful, bright yellow, almost gold. Alfons did not think that people _could_ have yellow eyes.

The golden-eyed man stares up at him as though he has seen a ghost. "Al. . ." he croaks, before slumping to the ground.

Alfons blinks in surprise and then shakes off his shock, hurrying to help the man up off the ground. "Hey, hey," he says desperately, as he tries to shake the man awake. "Are you okay? Wake up!"

Luckily for him, Officer Hughes is visiting Alfons' landlady, Fraulein Gracia. Between them, they are easily able to lift the unconscious young man upstairs to the spare bed.

"Who are you?" Alfons asks the sleeping stranger once Officer Hughes and Gracia have gone. "How did you know my name?"

"Al. . ." the yellow eyed man whispers in his sleep, a tear slipping down his face. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," someone replies, and it takes a moment for Alfons to realise that it was him.

The stranger smiles in his sleep.


End file.
